


Alice's Adventure Ch. 00 - Prologue

by NethermostFire



Series: Alice's Adventure [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Female Characters, Futanari, Glasses, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, LadyBoner, Masturbation, Modern Era, NSFW, Original Character(s), Other, Posted Elsewhere, Sexual Content, Shemale, Smut, Solo, cum, dickgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NethermostFire/pseuds/NethermostFire
Summary: Alice is a shemale, and this is her morning routine.
Series: Alice's Adventure [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096451
Kudos: 6





	Alice's Adventure Ch. 00 - Prologue

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Alice woke up in the morning to the sound of her alarm going off on her phone. She picked up her phone and looked at the time, 7:00 am. School started at 8:00, so she absent-mindedly hit the snooze button and went back to sleep.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Alice, time for school!" Her mother yelled from the other side of her door.

"Got it!" She yelled back. She picked up her phone again, 7:20. Late enough to get up, she figured. As she propped herself up, she felt an unmistakable tightness coming from the panties she was wearing. As she pulled back her blankets, she saw her erect member pushing out from beneath her shorts.

Alice was born as a shemale, something that had become more common in recent years. When she was younger, she disliked how weird it may her feel compared to the other girls, but eventually came to terms with it. It also helped that after going to a new high school, nobody knew about her odd circumstances.

Shemales were similar to any other girl, they just had different equipment downstairs. However, they usually had a slightly higher libido, dick length (than the average male) and produced more sperm. Alice was no exception; although oddly enough, her cock was only 4 inches, small for a shemale; but she didn't mind as it made it easier to hide it in day-to-day life. Due to these circumstances, she made sure to masturbate at least once a day to avoid any bothersome side effects when at school.

She grabbed her glasses from the nightstand and put them on before grabbing a nearby towel. Upon removing her shorts and panties, her small white cock leapt out from underneath its covering, still fully erect. Her pubic hair was short, having been recently trimmed. Unlike most penises she had seen in pornos she watched, the skin on her cock was almost perfectly smooth, except for a small white vein that led from the top of her penis to the tip. It also had a slight upward curve from the base. She thought the inoffensive, almost cute-looking cock matched her lithe graceful appearance.

She grasped her throbbing member with one of her delicate hands and pulled back the skin, revealing the pink tip of her penis, slightly shiny and wet due to the arousal. With her other hand, she shifted her arm up her shirt and took hold of one of her small breasts before slowly moving to her hard nipples. She messaged the firm underside of her cock, slowly moving from the base to the top, causing her to twitch with pleasure. Then, she slowly started to stroke her cock with one hand as she spiraled around her nipples with the other. She closed her eyes and imagined someone taking hold of her and pushing her down on her bed, before violating her only hole in whatever way they wished, uncaring of the fact that she wasn't a normal woman. Her fantasy continued, imagining hands caressing her body before slowly moving to her penis; and she used her own hand to stroke faster and faster as she could feel it becoming even harder than before.

Her breathing became more shallow and quicker, and soon quiet moans escaped her mouth, trying to suppress them in case anyone outside the room could hear. As she felt the waves of pleasure flow through her, she couldn't resist rhythmically moving her hips in conjunction with the stroking, as if her body was pushing her to climax. As she pinched her nipples, she couldn't hold it in any longer. She arched her back as her cock spurted out a sudden jet of creamy white, followed by several other smaller streams of semen that flowed from the quivering erection onto the towel in front of her. She laid back, her cock freely exposed the air, slowly dripping cum as it deflated to its flaccid length.

She breathed a sigh of relief before wiping off whatever was left with a towel. Now done with her morning ritual, she was ready to brave the day, hopefully, devoid of any sudden erections. She got up to prepare for school, putting on new panties, a bra, dress shirt, blazer, and long skirt, the uniform of the school she went to. As she was part of the student council, she had to make sure her uniform was as tidy as possible to set a good impression on her fellow students. Unless she had a full erection, the skirt and panties were sufficient to hide her situation.

After grabbing her backpack and phone, she headed downstairs and quickly cooked some toast for herself. After finishing her toast, she headed outside and hopped on her bike, ready for another day of school.


End file.
